Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Poney Battle Squad - Ep 7 - Rocks Like A Muffin
Índice com os links de episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... P. Malu: Preciso que todas voces, ate voces duas, pequenas Zag e Lizzy, usem o seu poder mais forte em um ponto so, criando uma fisura no tempo, levando voces ao ano 1802, exatamente quatro dias antes do grande evento. Rosette: O seu querido rei é tão traidor quanto é o imperador Xander, o mesmo que um tempo atras era principe junto a Moon Terafied, e justo quando aquela gatinha desaparece, ele se torna imperador, e os poneyborgues criam o seu proprio imperio do nada. Fabzy: Lembrem da musica em seu interior... Ruby: Zygma... O que você faria se Dingdongduliduliduh estivesse na sua frente agora? Zygma: Faria '"Dingdongdu, Dingdongda, Dingdongduliduliduh! Wheeeeeeeee!"'' '''Rosette: Você sabia que isso ia acontecer desde antes dela fazer aquilo, não é? Ruby: Acabo de descobrir o que pode fazer a gente ganhar esta batalha e... ''(Sorrindo) uma outra que em breve vai começar.'' Sweetie: Venha comigo. Te levarei para a base. Moon: Base? Qual base? Sweetie: Para a base da resistencia poney. ---- Poney Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack thumb|Rosette LustRosette de fundo: O futuro... Alguns seres o desconsideram, outros sentem que nasceram nele, mas estão no tempo e lugar errados. Uns vivem com a mente e sonhos postos lá mais vezes do que no presente, mas todo mundo o ve como o polo oposto do passado. Mas quando o passado e o futuro se cruzam em uma mesma linha... Na hora que se separam... Nada volta a ser a mesma coisa... Nunca mais. Moon Terafied seguindo e se escondendo junto a Sweetie Glym: A resistencia ponei, ela existe realmente? Sweetie: Claro que existe! Alguns... Bom... Moon: Alguns que? Sweetie: Alguns achavam que voce estava morta princesa. Mas outros acreditavam que estava viva. Especialmente eles. Moon: Eles? Sweetie: Kay e Nicolette... Eles sempre acreditaram que você estava viva... Igual que eu. Moon fazendo carinho no rosto de Sweetie: Você sempre acreditou em mim, apesar de tudo... Não imagina como me senti quando... Sweetie interrompendo: Não diga, nunca mais me separarei de você, amiga minha. Moon: E Rosette? O que aconteceu com ela? Sweetie baixando as orelhas: O caso dela e diferente, tentei explicar, mas eles ainda acreditam que Rosette é culpada. Moon: Eu sei que ela não é flor que se cheire, mas não é ruim. Sweetie: Eu sei, so que não podia dizer isso a eles. Estão muito ariscos com a ultima geração de poneyborgues... Dizem ser capazes de imitar de um jeito acreditavel os poneis de verdade. Os poucos boatos que tinham sobre o imperador, eram desacreditados por aqueles fieis, alegando que aquele imperador que fez esses, era um poneyborgue impostor. Moon:'' Precisamos provar a eles que o impostor é, de fato, o verdadeiro.'' Sweetie: Bom... Tal vez acreditem em nos agora. (Sorrindo) Moon: Sim... Mas o que acontecerá com Rosette? Sweetie: Se ela não perdeu a cabeça ainda... Talvez vire sua aliada... Mas não sei dizer qual sera a reaçao dela. (Na base da resistencia, as Muffins praticavam algumas combinaçoes de frases e movimentos, para simular o efeito que Zygma conseguiu antes.) Zygma: Durudaum! (bate na caixa e dela saiu um raio roxo quw racha a parede) Badumtiz! (bate nos pratos e sai um raio branco e verde que atinge Lizzy, deixando ela cheia de energia). Lizzy: Wuwuwuwu, QueCoisaMaisLegal!! Wheeeeee! Zag com cara surpresa: O que que deu na Lizzy? Luara com olhar cientifico: Resultados das minhas pesquisas indicam que a combinaçao "badumtiz", os seus efeitos de cura fortificam. Lizzy mais calma: Você quer dizer que aquele raio branco e verde, acelera minha capacidade de cura? Kyra: De um jeito "Luaricocientifico" mas basicamente sim... Mas é estranho... Xiva: Frase incompleta, por favor, solicito mais informação sobre seu atual pensamento, Kyra Zyrakrad. Kyra pensativa olhando para Xiva: Os poderes dela com sua bateria estao associados a raios... Quando mais louca ela fica, mais fortes são os efeitos associados... Ao raio... Xiva: Meus cálculos dos ultimos eventos, tambem indicam uma estranha conexão entre o modo que a eletricidade se cria, com o modo de criação de som, usado atraves do instrumento bateria, neste caso, catalogado pelo nome "Dingdongduliduliduh". Ruby caindo a ficha: É isso! Veronyka: Voila! Rrrrruby tem um conclusão... Você tem uma conclusão? ''(Sorrindo abertamente) '''Ruby': É mais um palpite que outra coisa... "Zygma" fica "elétrica", seja pela emoçao, sonho ou o que seja... Isso gera que ela faça muito "barulho", por "bater" inconscientemente em coisas que tenha ao seu redor, e isso... Kyra completando a frase que sua prima deixou no ar: ... e isso cria a "aura" que você percebeu nela. Uma aura que so precisava de um pequeno "incentivo natural" para... (percebendo por onde o assunto ia, e olhando fixamente a Luara) Luara terminando: ... para que assim... de igual para igual, "liberar sua parceira", fazendo aquele "som" que ela define como "mor legal". (A sombra de Luara começou a tomar a forma de uma extranha flauta). Kyra com olhar malicioso: Lu. Repite essa ultima frase como se fosse "você", quem definisse essa frase. Luara: "Nos duas de igual para igual, libertemos nosso espirito fazendo a melodia ideal" (Uma nuvem no ceu começou a se enroscar, e formar um pequeno tornado que criou sua base na frente de Luara, se encolhendo depois em sua frente, ate desaparecer deixando uma flauta roxa brilhante) Luara com olhar meio surpreso meio emotivo:'' Aireya!'' Kyra com olhar sinistro e rindo: Hahahahaha, eu sabia que isso ia fazer efeito, yeah! (A sombra de Kyra começou a tomar a forma de um extranho baixo) Ruby com um olhar picante: Prima! Sua vez! Kyra meio rindo: "''No dia mais punk, na noite mais darky, as sombras sairam de caçada, guiadas pelos morcegos de Kelly a trevosa enmascarada!"'' (A sombra começou a se mexer como se fosse um liquido vivo, se levantou e engouliu a Kyra, deixando uma mancha preta no chao... Lentamente como se fosse um elevador, uma silueta com a forma de Kyra surgiu. Ela puxou do que parecia uma mecha de sua crina, e a silueta se tornou Kyra, com sua baixo Kelly em suas patas). Kyra: Hahahaha, quem dera Frag estuviesse aqui... Porque isto sim que é... (com voz distorcida) Manero! Hahahaha! Amy: Hihihihi, ainda sendo tao trevosa, e tão lindo ver ela tão feliz... Ayyyy, que fofo... Ruby vendo que a sombra de Amy se tornava uma harpa: Ammm, acho que ela não é a unica que vai se tornar mais fofa hoje, Amy ''(Mostrando a ela sua propria sombra) '''Amy': Oh my... Mas eu não sei o que dizer... Não tenho uma frase especial... Ruby pensando... Chegou perto dela e le deu um abraço: Tal vez não seja uma "frase", o que você precise. Amy reconfortada:'' Obrigada Ruby... Vocês me fazem sentir como quando sonho. (Fechando os olhos emocionada) '''Ruby' com olhar malicioso: E qual seria seu maior sonho, amiga minha? Amy:'' "Sonho com um mundo feliz e cheio de vida, onde o amor chegue a toda criatura conhecida"'' (A sombra de Amy começou a emitir luz, na sala começaram a crecer plantas ate no teto, e um monte de paçarinhos surgiram do nada. A luz se ergueu na frente de Amy, e tomou a forma de uma grande Harpa) Amy quase sem palavras: Ly.... Lyra! Veronyka: Trrrrrrres bien! Incrrrrredible! Como vocês conseguirrrram fazerrrr algo tao... Belo! Je ne have palavrrrras parrra... Snif... Descrrrreverrrr algo tão... Belo (Chorando de emoção) Ruby emocionada: Você sempre gostou de coisas bonitas e brilhantes, né, minha querida Katling? (Fazendo carinho na bocheicha dela) Veronyka: Snif, ssssim, isto é tão lindo... Semprrre deixei de lado minhas emoções, porrrque sou uma dama... Mas não posso... Evitarrrr. Ruby: Ve, uma dama os tolera. Uma dama os sente como ninguem, e sabe ser charmosa, porque deixa eles fluirem e isso contagia a todos os que estão em sua volta, pela doçura e graça com que os mostra. E você as tem. (As palavras de Ruby fizeram que a sombra de Veronyka tomasse a forma de um piano de cauda, sorriu, mas não disse nada). Veronyka 'reconfortada: ''Mas não sei se tenho o mesmo poderrrrr que elas tem... Mas não me imporrrrto... '"É tão belo... tão brilhante... como um raio de sol... deste novo dia flamejante!"'' (A sombra de Veronyka começou a cristalizar, pegando volume, ate que rachou em mil pedaços, mas apenas uma camada. Deixando um brilhante piano de cauda, feito de diamantes, safiros, rubies e esmeraldas... Veronyka ficou sem palavras). Ruby '''sorrindo: ''Eu ja te disse... Vc tem a graça e a doçura. ''(Piscando para ela... De longe Moon e Sweetie viram a estranha tempestade encima da base da resistencia) '''Moon: O que é aquilo? Parece... Tão lindo... Sweetie estranhada: Seja lá o que for, está acontecendo na base. Vamos! (apressaram o paso... Na base da resistencia, Xiva analizava e registrava os dados dos últimos instantes) Xiva para Ruby: As informações que recolhi dos ultimos eventos, indicam uma conexão direta entre o elemento natural e o instrumento de cada poney. Meus calculos indicam que, para a ativação de seu instrumento precisamos invocar de alguma forma o elemento fogo, mas... Ruby estranhada pela aparente duvida de Xiva: Um? Mas... Xiva: Mas existe um risco importante relacionado ao elemento fogo... Minhas últimas referencias no estudo das emoções, o associam a emoção raiva, e essa é uma emoção de foco destrutivo. Ruby sorrindo: Minha querida aluna, o fogo nem sempre vem da raiva. As vezes, fogo é calor, e calor tem outros significados. Xiva lembrando: Calor... Sim... Calor ou calidez é algo associado a interconexões positivas entre as criaturas vivas, e... ''(Diminuindo sua velocidade de fala) ''não... vivas. Ruby percebendo o que ela queria dizer:'' Sabe uma coisa que aprendi de você, amiga minha?'' Xiva recuperando sua anterior velocidade: O que, Ruby Shadow? Ruby: Que todos os seres deste poneyverso, e alem dele, merecem ser tratados como poneys, independentemente de sua origem. E para mim, você é uma poney. Uma de verdade. Xiva surpresa: Eu... Não tenho um coração de aço. Ruby sorrindo:'' Igual que Luara não faz rimas por acaso.'' (Xiva riu) Ruby surpresa: Você... Riu? Xiva: Eu... Não sei... Devo ter um erro no meu software, deveria... Ruby interrompendo:'' Isso, amiga minha, se chama emoção... E'' (percebendo que a sombra de Xiva começava a mudar), você está um pouco mais perto de entende-las a perfeição... O que tem a dizer? (Sorrindo) Xiva como se estivesse sendo reiniciada:' "''Eu sinto... uma alma... em meu corpo metalico... mas meus calculos... indicam um som muito estático"' (A sombra de Xiva começou a se contorcer, e se mexer de uma forma mecanico-robotica, ate tomar a forma do que parecia ser uma mesa de som DJ, um fragmento da sombra foi parar na cabeça de Xiva, e dela surgiram uns enormes fones de ouvido, junto a uns grandes e redondos óculos escuros). '''Zag' hiperativa: Você... Você é a herdeira de DJ Pon 3! Lizzy: Wow, a lenda era certa! Xiva: Herdeira... DJ Pon... 3... Ruby surpresa: As lendas... Se as lendas são verdadeiras... Quer dizer que... Realmente, nós somos as portadoras daquele grande e misterioso poder. (Naquele instante, Moon e Sweetie entraram na base, tod@s se ajoelharam ao ver a Moon) thumb|Ruby And RosetteMoon olhando para Ruby e Rosette: Vocês duas... A profecía, a emocionante profecia das duas baticornios... Sabia que era real! Rosette surpresa: Moon? Perai, hoje ja vi coisas bizarras paca... Mas você? Mmmm, realmente é verdade aquilo de que o mundo é um lenço. Ruby:'' Princesa Moon Terafied... É uma honra conhecer você pessoalmente.'' Moon: A honra é minha, por finalmente conhecer vocês duas. Quando conheci a Rosette, soube que ela estava destinada a algo grande, mas tudo parecia perdido quando o imperador fez aquilo. Rosette: E você pode ter certeza que aquele xará vai se arrepender da hora que nasceu, pelo que fez comigo... E imagino que com você também... Moon: Ouvi horrores sobre o que te aconteceu, mas pior ainda foi saber que voce tinha se tornado uma poney do caos. Não questiono os seus motivos, mas sabe que isso so vai a pior. Rosette: Ja é tarde, se quer que não piore de vez me ajude a arrancar a cabeça dele, e ainda que seja por gratidao, ficarei mais suave. Ruby: Então, vamos para o castelo de Hotch. Não temos tempo que perder. E agora que temos este novo poder... Com certeza que conseguiremos (olhando para a Zygma). Zygma: MasVocêAindaNãoDescobriuComoInvocarAShade! SeAGenteConseguiuVocê... Deveria! Ruby: Tal vez por ser de fora não funcione comigo. Mas não me importo, agora que a nos, a resistencia, Princesa Moon e Rosette estamos juntas, podemos derrotar a Xander Hotch! Moon: Eu acredito em você, Ruby Shadow. Mellanie: Você me mostrou que ate uma ponei robo pode ser uma poney digna de respeito. Kay: Tambem nos deu a nos, a resistencia, uma nova esperança. Nicolette: E graças a luz que sua equipe trouxe, nossa princesa pode nos achar. Sweetie: E nos fez ver a todos quem era o verdadeiro inimigo. Rosette: Você tem o mesmo inimigo que eu, entao to nessa! Fabzy: Se rei Hotch é um traidor e este e seu tataravo, vou querer dar um belo chute na cauda dele! Zag:'' Festa do chute na cauda do boi Hotch!'' Lizzy: Esta vai ser a primeira vez que goste da aula de historia. Hihihi. Amy: Eu protegerei você Ruby. Kyra: E ainda que voce não tenha a Shade, voce ainda tem uma bela voz, prima! Xiva: Ainda não entendo o que esta acontecendo, mas seja guitarra ou seja sua voz, farei que fique na modulação perfeita, mestra das emoções. Luara: Você nos ensinou a nossa alma liberar. É hora de esta batalha, minha amiga, voce liderar. Zygma: ÉHoraDeQueComeceO... Shoooooooooooooooooooooooooow! MuffinsEveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Veronyka: O show liderrrrado pela nossa amada e adorrravel ''(Veronyka percebeu que a sombra de Ruby Shadow começava a se desdesenhar, Veronyka com todas suas forças gritou) ''Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrubyyyyyyyyyyyyy Ssssshaaaaaaaaaaaaadowwww!! (Ruby se emocionou pelo carinho e lealdade que todos os poneis deram a ela... Fabzy se aproximou a ela, e ela, com os olhos em lagrimas, viu nela a imagem de sua mae, Morgana). Morgana: Minha filha querida... Ruby quase sem fala e com voz de choro: Mamae... E... Vc... Morgana: Sim meu amor... Sou eu... Eu sei que esta com saudades e preocupada... Eu e Elise estamos bem, sua prima tambem deve estar com saudades (Olhando para a Kyra). Kyra com os olhos humedos: Tia Morgana... Morgana: Sua mae está orgulhosa de você, Kyra. Vocês duas estão fazendo algo que ninguem conseguiu antes. Vocês estao prestes a mudar a historia do passado. E tambem a do futuro. No futuro voces talvez tenham duvidas... Mas saibam que estamos com voces. Ainda que a gente esteja em outro poneyverso... Não foi por acaso que vocês foram enviadas ate aqui. Ruby e Kyra: Nos... Tinhamos que vir ate aqui? Morgana: Sim e não... A forma que vocês foram, foi por acidente (Olhando para Ruby),'' mas sabem o que penso das casualidades'' (Olhando para as Muffins), vocês junto a elas estavam destinadas a fazer algo muito mais grande que ganhar a batalha contra seu pai e seu irmao, Ruby. Tal vez não entendam agora... Mas um dia saberam o porque... Vocês conseguem. Kyra sentiu a Moon ao seu lado mas gelou quando viu quem era, em lagrimas: Mãe.... É vc. Elise: Hahahaha, sim garotinha, sou eu... Bom, não exatamente eu, mas você ja sabe disso. Kyra rindo:'' Sim, snif, sim mãe.'' Morgana: Rei Hotch e seu legado são seres perigosos, que sobreviveram durante muito tempo. Existiram duas gerações unicas deles. Uma delas, vocês estão prestes a enfrentar. Mas a outra, esta planejando algo macabro no tempo de onde vocês vieram. Elise: E só acabando com aquele descrinado, vocês vao conseguir ter um pouco de paz neste curioso poneyverso. Morgana: Tenham cuidado, os Hotch são piores do que imaginam. Mas vocês podem derrotalo. Confio em vocês, minhas pequenas. (Olhando para as PBS) Confio em voces Poney Battle Squadys. Elise para Rosette: Seu caminho foi turbio igual ao nosso, sei que não sera o mesmo delas... Mas quando isto, acabar você podera viver aquele sonho que procura. Ainda que não acredite, você sera, uma nova lenda. Rosette: Como não seja do mal... Elise: Lendas não são definidas pelo que são, se não pelo que fizeram para mudar a historia. Rosette: Hmmm Elise: Lembrese.... Morgana: Lembrense... (Fabzy e Moon cairam no chao.) Moon se levantando: Elise... Elise Zyrakrad... ''(Olhando a Kyra) Ela é sua mae?'' Kyra secando as lagrimas: Snif... Sim, fazia tanto tempo que não a via... Obrigada princesa! (Moon sorriu, enquanto isso Fabzy tentava se levantar, meio stunada, com ajuda de Ruby). Fabzy: Uhhhuhuhh, brrru. Ainda não sou poderosa o suficiente para segurar uma projeção interponyversal. Ruby emocionada com a pata no hombro de Fabzy: Você fez o que nenhuma ponei faria por mim Fabzy. Obrigada... De coração, snif. (A cutiemark de Ruby começou a brilhar... Fabzy olhou para a sombra dela, e viu que estava tomando a forma do que parecia ser um fénix) Fabzy decidida: Ruby... Me diga... O que você sente quando não somente nos, se não a sua familia de longe, esta com você, te apoiando na que sera a batalha da sua vida. Ruby fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estavam totalmente vermelhos e brilhando, os pingentes e intrumentos das Muffins começaram a brilhar: "''Como uma fenix que renace de suas cinzas, minha alma arde nas chamas da esperança pelo vossa lealdade... De me sentir como um espiritu livre que um dia desejou, que os sonhos se tornasem a verdadeira realidade"'' thumb|Ruby And Shade(Uma explosão de fogo envolveu a base da resistencia. Quando as poneis conseguiram abrir os olhos, viram a Ruby Shadow com uma guitarra vermelha en suas patas, e ardendo como se fosse uma tocha que nunca apaga) Zygma, Luara, Kyra, Amy, Veronyka e Xiva: Shade! Rosette com cara de notbad: Agora sim posso dizer que a banda esta completa! Ruby rindo: Sim, é hora de começar o show. Você conhece bem a fortaleza do imperador Hotch. Esta pronta para ser a nossa espiã? Rosette: Se sei que vocês vao entrar com tudo quando ele menos espere, hmmmm, quando começamos? Ruby sorrindo maliciosa: Como disse uma vez uma amiga. Poneybots... Poneybattle! ---- As Muffins finalmente descobriram o poder da musica... A resistencia estava pronta para partir ao castelo do Imperador Hotch... Mas, qual sera a lenda que Elise se referia sobre Rosette? E sobre o que falava a profecia das duas baticornios? . Descubra no Episodio 8! Categoria:Entradas em blogues